


But Why?

by alsidia



Series: Departure Family of Six [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: But Why Terra!?, Gen, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Questions, Too Smiley Ven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Terra has to go shopping and of course Ventus wants to come too! Too bad it's off world though...
Relationships: Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Departure Family of Six [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	But Why?

Terra sauntered into the spotless and relatively small kitchen, thirsty but confident after a particularly intense training session. The master was already there and mumbling but that was no surprise - Master Eraqus was in charge of their evening meals after all. As he sifted through the fridges contents, Terra opted to collect three coloured glasses of tap water from the sink instead of the juice Aqua might have preferred.

Eraqus released the fridge door with a sigh. He turned to his occupied apprentice with a grave expression. "Terra," he called, successfully capturing the younger's attention. " I know you must be tired but I must ask a favour of you. I am afraid we lack a sufficient amount of provisions to cater for our guests until the usual grocery day." Normally he would have run the errand himself but the scar-faced man simply could not bring himself to leave the children alone with his friend and that abomination. No - it had to be Terra. There was no doubt in Eraqus' mind that Terra would get attached, more so than Aqua, so this arrangement worked out well.

The young man was quick to understand the master's request and nodded. Balancing the three small glasses in his hands, Terra left for the livingroom where Aqua and Ven were waiting.

Or, at least, should have been. Ven stood in front of him, only five steps from the kitchen (a room he was strictly forbidden from entering) and smiling brightly as if that were exactly where he belonged. Stranger still was the lack of a greeting. Oh, well. His little friend would not be smiling if something were amiss.

With a grin of his own, Terra passed over his fellow wielders' favourite cups and gave the blonde's hair a soft ruffle, being careful not to unbalance him. "Can you bring that to Aqua for me?"

"But why?" the other asked, still smiling. Terra supposed there was no harm in telling - they had already explained shopping and the others might worry if he suddenly disappeared. "I have to run an errand for the master."

"But why?" Ven asked again. It must have been curiosity. That or he had a pretty good guess for what the errand was. "We don't have enough food for Master Xehanort and Vanitas," he replied, taking a generous sip of water.

Ven's eyes lit up slightly. "Can I come too," he pleaded while leaning on his tiptoes. The habit made Terra wonder if the kid thought being taller meant that he could do all that his friends were allowed to. Terra shook his head, feeling only a little bit of guilt.

As expected, Ven's shoulders drooped at the unchanging answer, though the smile refused to leave his face. "But why?"

The question caught Terra off-guard. It was abnormal for the younger to try and push the matter but, at the very least, the question would be easy to answer. "You're safer here. We want you to stay safe."

"But why?" came the unexpected reply. That ever-present smile was beginning to unnerve him. The impromptu interrogation even more so. "It's because we care about you Ven. You know that."

"But why?" His tone was becoming more pressing. Was he hoping Terra would say something specific? The expression seemed wrong somehow. "Because friends care about each other. We're friends, right?"

"But why?" Ven repeated, taking one slow step closer. The older apprentice supressed the urge to recoil - how could he answer that? He was reluctant to lie to Ventus more than they already had but could he really give a satisfactory answer otherwise without giving everything away? And what could have compelled Ven to ask such a thing in the first place? And that smile... "Because we get along and like being together?" He hoped the younger hadn't noticed his uncertainty.

"But why, Terra?" Ven asked once more, drawing out his friend's name as he did so. It sounded accusatory or was that just in his head? Did he know? Had he learned the truth and come looking for answers? For revenge? Terra grimaced at the thought. He couldn't break eye-contact. Ven's smile morphed into something more sinister, something akin to a smirk. Terra took a cautious step back as he said, "Because... uh, because we... we trust each other?"

Ventus stepped closer. Terra stepped back. The smirk grew. His eyes widened. The boy opened his mouth to speak. "But why?"

Terra shrieked. He tore down the hallway, water spilling in his wake, for that voice was not his friend's. That was not Ven!

Ventus couldn't hold his giggles any longer. When Vanitas landed beside him from the dark being's place on the chandelier, the pair gave up their battle against laughter. The blonde was incredibly pleased with the outcome!

It was barely a minute before Master Eraqus came rushing in, summoning by frantic yelling and the duo's unrestrained howling. They couldn't stop. Their laughter soon became wheezing as they leaned side by side against the corridor's wall. When the master raised his unmarred brow at their antics, all Ven could say was, " Aqua... _huff_ …wants...juice."

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minutes into writing this I remembered it's Halloween! So something silly became Terra's suffering. For a bit of extra context, here's what happens before Terra meets Ven by the kitchen:
> 
> Ven, Vanitas and Aqua are in the livingroom and Vanitas keeps saying "But why?" to everything Aqua says. Ven picks on this and decides to try it with Terra. When Ven starts smirking, that's when Vanitas shows up and they finish/turn it into a prank together. It took Eraqus a bit to get there at the end because the kitchen has 2 doors and he went... somewhere.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys thought was happening or what you think in general! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
